fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Life of Mido McAndrew
This story is centered on a first grader named Mido McAndrew who has won a song contest. Consequently, he becomes a famous pop singer--but underneath, he is a kind, independent kid with dreams. Characters Main characters * Mido McAndrew - (voiced by Logan Grove) The focal character of the series. His birthday is November 7, 2003, and he is of Irish and Ukrainian descent on his dad's side and of Italian and Welsh descent on his mom's side. He can play vocals, keyboard, and piano, and he was the younger one born out of the McAndrews. Mido is in first grade. *'Ashling McAndrew '- (voiced by Ke$ha) Ashling is the older one of the McAndrew kids, and her birthday is October 12, 1997. She is concerned about the things that most normal seventh-grade girls are concerned about, such as makeup and fashion. She knows how to play electric guitar and violin. *'Joanne "Mom" McAndrew' - (voiced by Brooke Shields) Joanne is Mido and Ashling's mom, but she is referred to as "Mom" throughout the story. Her birthday is June 26. Major characters *'Miss Jasinski' - (voiced by Nicole Azzopardi) Miss Jasinski is the Polish-American manager of Mido McAndrew. She was once a professional singer too, and her birthday is February 26. *'Daniil McAndrew' - (voiced by Jerry Trainor) Daniil the older sibling of Yulia, Mido, and Ashling. He is in college, and his birthday is May 18, 1992. *'Yulia McAndrew' - (voiced by Anja Veterova) Yulia is the younger sibling of Mido, and she is in kindergarten. She can't play any instruments (she tried piano lessons, but she quit). She is a backing vocalist for Mido. Her birthday is September 22, 2005. *'Hana Hashimoto' - (voiced by Edie McClurg) Hana is the Japanese-American host of the Hanavision, a song contest for aspiring singer-songwriters in the age range of five to sixteen. Her birthday is January 3. *'Ben' - (voiced by Andrew Caldwell) Ben is the French-Irish-American classmate of Mido. Ben is a goofball, and is known for acting nuts and taping hamburgers to his shirts. His birthday is August 6. *'Rebecca' -(voiced by Hayley Chase) Rebecca is the Senegalese-American classmate of Mido. Her birthday is March 18, and she plays the violin. *'An' - (voiced by Will Shadley)An is the Taiwanese-American classmate of Mido. An's birthday is July 29, and he is always knocking down the other kids' blocks. Season one *'Uh-oh, Spaghettios!' - Mido writes a song about underage driving, which causes a lot of controversy. *'Yulia Lies' - Yulia makes a new friend, but when she finds out that her friend has visceral myopathy, she doesn't know what to feel. *'Gotta Get Up on Friday '- Ashling's science class is having a camping field trip, and when her classmates find out that she's related to Mido McAndrew, they give her too much attention. *'Can't See Kristal Through the Trees' - Mido falls in love with a girl named Kristal, but she betrays her, so he decides to get revenge on her, only to find out that fighting with fire just creates a bigger fire. *'Don't Let Your Babies Grow up to Be Immature' - An, a new student, keeps acting out in class, which causes a problem for all the classmates. *'Knocked Out' - Mido becomes a rival with Matt, the lead singer of Knokout, and they get in a huge argument...on the news! *'Happy Crazy All-Male Summer Fun' - Mido goes to a big party that he's not supposed to be going to...only to find that Daniil is there, too! *'Why Didn't You Tell Me Earlier?!' - Yulia and Mido find out that Ashling has Asperger syndrome. *''' Category:TV Shows Category:Mido McAndrew